


Look What You Made Me Do

by fAkE_oRaNgE



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball, I Don't Even Know, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Problems, Self-Esteem Issues, Sports, Young Love, troubled youth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fAkE_oRaNgE/pseuds/fAkE_oRaNgE
Summary: Violet's high school life changes drastically when no other than Clementine Everett enters the scene.





	Look What You Made Me Do

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the last episode and my brain was like....wHaT

Ericson boarding school was a weird place. It was something you would expect from a school for troubled youth, but this place had some serious issues. The majority of the kids there weren't that bad, just a few teenagers who had a rough start in life and made a few mistakes. Ericson might have even helped them.  
But it seemed that Violet just had to have the worst luck of all, how she managed to find the handful of strangest people there. Not to mention she was definitely one of them. She hadn't even protested when her parents sent her there, everything was better than just another day in this family. Violet didn't know what had gotten wrong, her childhood hadn't started that bad, but it seemed that since she turned 14 everything turned around rapidly.  
She didn't like Ericson, but she didn't like it any less than her old school. The only thing that really bothered her were the therapy session. If she didn't want to talk to her family and friends, what made them think she wanted to talk to some kind of self-proclaimed therapist?  
And although her life seemed to pass by so slowly and terribly, there a few things she didn't mind and maybe even liked:  
Louis.  
Of course she would never admit it a out loud, but Louis had become such an important part of her daily life, she couldn't imagine a life without him anymore. She used to hate him, like detest him to the fullest core. He was so loud and extra, as if the massive amount of brand clothes he possessed wasn't attention-grabbing enough. He was always walking like a runaway model, with a smirk plastered on his face, that wouldn't go away no matter what happened. He had approached her first, obviously. Louis had talked to her as if they had known each other for ages, had not let her in peace and had bugged her until she finally agreed in eating lunch with him.  
Nowadays she spent every free minute she had with him, whether it was just studying (although she could never concentrate with his permanent blabbering) or walking around on the campus. There were times where she needed her privacy, times where she felt she could kill him if he didn't let her in peace, but they managed. They managed to become friends, even best friends eventually. So yeah, one good thing Ericson had done to her was give her a best friend and she was thankful for that.  
Brody.  
Violet had known Brody since she was five years old and she moved in the house on the other side of the street. Their parents basically shoved together in a room and waited until they became friends. Brody was a year older than her, but managed to appear ten years older than everybody in their year. In the past year a lot of things had happened and even though she sometimes was about to call her, Violet had broken up the contact just a few months ago. Brody had always been way too caring, more mother than her actual mother was. it had just became too much for Violet. From all the people she had turned her back to or started ignore the moment the new school year started, Brody was one of the ones she regretted the most. She could never escape her, since they were in the same class, so trying to avoid getting seen by her was getting harder and harder. So Brody wasn't somebody she met at Ericson, but every Thursday morning when Violet would consider skipping her biology class, the thought of hearing Brody's calming voice, kept her from it.  
Clementine.  
She was a completely different story. With Louis she had talked countless of times, with Clementine...once.  
She was just somebody Violet could observe perfectly, the perfect person to look up to. Clementine was a sports fanatic, from baseball, to running, to every ball sport ever. Her grades were amazing, she managed to get an A every single time, without exception. There just seemed to be nothing this girl wasn't good at. Since Violet had never talked to her, she of course didn't know why she was at Ericson. It was something she was genuine interested in finding out, there was nothing that came to her mind that would cause a parent to sent somebody like Clementine to a school like this. Violet would watch her for hours, in the classroom, in the cafeteria, in the stadium, she found not a single flaw on her.  
Most people would think she was something like Violet's role model or such, somebody she looked up to. In reality, she didn't really know why she was so fascinated with Clementine, she didn't know why she was constantly thinking of somebody she had never even talked to. Maybe she didn't need to know why.  
Maybe this wasn't important.


End file.
